


crashes and kisses

by strawberryparfaits



Series: carlando kisses [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula 1, Formula One, M/M, Smut, based on last week!!, huski chocolate reference, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryparfaits/pseuds/strawberryparfaits
Summary: takes place after the tuscan grand prix. carlos is angry and well...this isn't as fluffy as the title seems.no hate on any drivers! this work is purely fictional.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: carlando kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	crashes and kisses

"Fucking BOTTAS!" Lando was startled when he heard Carlos raging so loudly that it could be heard over the walls of their separate driver's rooms. Today’s race had been bad enough for Lando, a slip from his position the previous weekend, and now he was dangerously close to losing his ranking to Alex. But Carlos was even angrier - and he had a right to be, missing out on winning last week, and now having a DNF. 

Suddenly, one of the walls of Lando’s room started vibrating - the one that was connected to Carlos’. Alarmed, he quickly went out of his room and approached Carlos’ room. “Hey! Hey! Carlos! Stop punching the wall! The walls are not that thin, you know.” He was met with a fuming Carlos, hands still clasped in fists. He gulped. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so direct. Carlos strided madly towards him. “Carlos-” “You think YOU can tell me what to do huh? You’re always scoring points, and I’m always behind playing catch up.” He then packed his stuff and left in a huff. 

Their bond had always been strong, and it was the first time they had gotten into such a huge argument. Lando didn’t know what to do at all, from his twenty years of living, he racked his brain but still couldn’t find a solution. He sighed as he went back to his room and silently gathered his stuff, then left with his race engineer. He didn’t meet Carlos for the rest of the evening, as they were occupied with different schedules, and it was about eleven when he plodded back to the hotel room. 

Lando decided to go over to Carlos’ to apologise, after all, he was the one who provoked him. He knocked on his door, wondering if he would get any response. “What? Oh- It’s you. What do you want.” “Uh mate sorry for earlier… I guess I shouldn’t have been so direct,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Whatever anger Carlos had earlier seemed to turn into remorse. “It’s okay, I was at fault too. Do you want to come in and play Fall Guys? There’s Huski Chocolate in the fridge.” Lando’s eyes lighted up when he heard his favourite chocolate drink. “Okay I guess,” he failed to contain his excitement. He guessed that they were back to normal now. That wasn’t too difficult. 

They played Fall Guys for about three hours, with Lando winning almost every time due to his experience. Carlos was slightly annoyed at that. “Gah, I don’t want to play anymore.” Carlos threw his head back onto the sofa. Lando could feel the air becoming thick. “Haha okay, I’ll just head back then.” He was preparing to go when he felt a tug at his wrist, throwing him back onto the couch. “But I don’t want you to.” 

Carlos was inches away, looming over him, his wide shoulders blocking almost all of the fluorescent light from above. “What-” Lando started blushing and felt heated. “Tell me if you don’t want this now.” He searched the younger’s eyes for any sign of discomfort, and his head was tugged down, their lips crashing in a frenzied manner. As the kiss became more heated, Lando tried to get more friction by grinding upwards, but his movements were futile with Carlos purposely avoiding him. He flashed his best puppy eyes look. “Carlos…” The elder broke the kiss, with a playful glint in his eyes. “What do you want?” 

He whimpered and grinded up against his thigh. “Want me?” He nodded furiously. Swiftly, he was dragged and thrown on the bed, Carlos connecting the kiss again by pinning his arms above him, then nipped at his earlobe and attached his lips to his neck, sucking forcefully enough to make sure that it would leave his mark. “Too many clothes, I want to see you,” Lando whined again. 

They hurriedly took off their clothing, and with skin pressed to skin, they clashed in another heated kiss, this time, their cocks rubbing against each other, precum splaying onto each other’s stomachs. “Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Carlos groaned, and the younger enjoyed that reassurance. “I’m gonna prep you now, okay?” The younger’s face turned impossibly redder. “I prepped myself in my room.” “Thinking of me?” “Yeah…” “Oh fuck, I love you so much,” Carlos reached for a condom and was about to open it. 

“Let me do it,” the younger pleaded, gesturing for Carlos to sit on the bed, tearing the package with his teeth and smoothly rolling it onto the elder’s cock. To the Spaniard’s surprise, he was pushed back onto the pillows, with Lando facing him, slowly lowering himself onto his length. “Ah, it’s so big, fuck,” he let out a string of curses as he slowly got used to his cock, then started bouncing vigorously, linking their lips again. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Carlos grumbled. With a few more thrusts, both of them came together, Lando’s cum spilling onto both of their toned stomachs. “Time for my real chocolate,” Lando grinned as he lifted himself off Carlos, licking up his own cum from his abs. The combination of sweat, musk and cum was just heavenly for Lando, and their roles were practically reversed when Carlos started letting out small groans. “Fuck you, getting me hard again,” “Yeah fuck me,” the younger said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

Two more rounds and they were exhausted. “That was even more tiring than F1,” Lando commented. “Aight I’m just gonna clean up and go now, I think I’ve overstayed.” “You can sleep here if you want, no hard feelings,” Carlos remarked. “Aww okay then. What we just did, no hard feelings right? It doesn’t change anything between us?” Lando waited, a bit anxious about Carlos’ reaction. There was a small pause. “Yeah, you kiddo.” Carlos smiled tiredly and ruffled the younger’s hair. The younger then flopped down on the other side of the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, while Carlos reached for his phone and texted his ex-teammate, Max. 

C: Hey, I may or may not have made a move on Lando.  
M: Oh. Does he know about your feelings? 

Carlos decided it was better to leave that message on read.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first f1 rpf work! thank you for reading it! do comment if you're interested in a sequel :)


End file.
